Portable vehicle ramps allowing access to undercarriages are already known in prior art and are largely used when repairs are required underneath a vehicle. These ramps allow a user to raise either the front end or the back end of the vehicle. The ramps known in prior art are likely made of steel and comprise an elongated sloped portion connected to a tire platform portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,954 issued to Mayer (hereinafter "Mayer '954") depicts a modification of a portable prior art car ramp.
One problem with encountered with prior art car ramps is the difficulty or danger encountered during the positioning of the vehicle on top of said prior art ramp. Generally, said prior art ramps are constructed of steel while the garage floor is smooth cement to facilitate the easy cleaning of spilled fluids. As a result, the union of the steel ramp and the cement floor will usually present insufficient friction to stop the ramp from skidding across the garage floor when one attempts to maneuver said vehicle onto said ramp. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a non skidding vehicle ramp suitable for raising a wide variety of vehicles that is portable, easy to handle, safe for the user and low in cost.